Source:NetHack 3.2.0/unixconf.h
Below is the full text to unixconf.h from the source code of NetHack 3.2.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.2.0/unixconf.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)unixconf.h 3.2 95/03/12 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifdef UNIX 6. #ifndef UNIXCONF_H 7. #define UNIXCONF_H 8. 9. /* 10. * Some include files are in a different place under SYSV 11. * BSD SYSV 12. * 13. * 14. * 15. * Some routines are called differently 16. * index strchr 17. * rindex strrchr 18. * 19. */ 20. 21. /* define exactly one of the following four choices */ 22. #define BSD 1 /* define for 4.n BSD */ 23. /* also for relatives like SunOS, Linux and DG/UX */ 24. /* #define ULTRIX /* define for Ultrix v3.0 or higher (but not lower) */ 25. /* Use BSD for < v3.0 */ 26. /* "ULTRIX" not to be confused with "ultrix" */ 27. /* #define SYSV /* define for System V */ 28. /* #define HPUX /* Hewlett-Packard's Unix, version 6.5 or higher */ 29. /* use SYSV for < v6.5 */ 30. 31. 32. /* define any of the following that are appropriate */ 33. /* #define SVR4 /* use in addition to SYSV for System V Release 4 */ 34. #define NETWORK /* if running on a networked system */ 35. /* e.g. Suns sharing a playground through NFS */ 36. #define SUNOS4 /* SunOS 4.x */ 37. /* #define LINUX /* Another Unix clone */ 38. /* #define GENIX /* Yet Another Unix Clone */ 39. /* #define HISX /* Bull Unix for XPS Machines */ 40. /* #define BOS /* Bull Open Software - Unix for DPX/2 Machines */ 41. /* #define UNIXPC /* use in addition to SYSV for AT&T 7300/3B1 */ 42. /* #define AIX_31 /* In AIX 3.1 (IBM RS/6000) use BSD ioctl's to gain 43. * job control (note that AIX is SYSV otherwise) 44. * Also define this for AIX 3.2 */ 45. /* #define TEXTCOLOR /* Use System V r3.2 terminfo color support */ 46. /* and/or ANSI color support on termcap systems */ 47. /* and/or X11 color */ 48. /* #define POSIX_JOB_CONTROL /* use System V / POSIX job control 49. * (e.g., VSUSP) */ 50. /* #define POSIX_TYPES /* use POSIX types for system calls and termios */ 51. /* define for many recent OS releases, including 52. * those with specific defines (since types are 53. * changing toward the standard from earlier chaos). 54. * for example, platforms using the GNU libraries 55. */ 56. 57. /* #define OPENWINBUG /* avoid a problem using OpenWindows 3.0 for X11 58. on SunOS 4.1.x, x>= 2. Do not define for other 59. X11 implementations. */ 60. /* #define PYRAMID_BUG /* avoid a bug on the Pyramid */ 61. /* #define BSD_43_BUG /* for real 4.3BSD cc's without schain botch fix */ 62. /* #define MICROPORT_BUG /* problems with large arrays in structs */ 63. /* #define MICROPORT_286_BUG /* Changes needed in termcap.c to get it to 64. run with Microport Sys V/AT version 2.4. 65. By Jay Maynard */ 66. /* #define AIXPS_2BUG /* avoid a problem with little_to_big() optimization */ 67. 68. /* #define RANDOM /* if neither random/srandom nor lrand48/srand48 69. is available from your system */ 70. 71. /* see sys/unix/snd86.shr for more information on these */ 72. /* #define UNIX386MUSIC /* Play real music through speaker on systems with 73. music driver installed */ 74. /* #define VPIX_MUSIC /* Play real music through speaker on systems with 75. built-in VPIX support */ 76. 77. 78. /* 79. * The next two defines are intended mainly for the Andrew File System, 80. * which does not allow hard links. If NO_FILE_LINKS is defined, lock files 81. * will be created in LOCKDIR using open() instead of in the playground using 82. * link(). 83. * Ralf Brown, 7/26/89 (from v2.3 hack of 10/10/88) 84. */ 85. 86. /* #define NO_FILE_LINKS /* if no hard links */ 87. /* #define LOCKDIR "/usr/games/lib/nethackdir" /* where to put locks */ 88. 89. 90. /* 91. * Define DEF_PAGER as your default pager, e.g. "/bin/cat" or "/usr/ucb/more" 92. * If defined, it can be overridden by the environment variable PAGER. 93. * Hack will use its internal pager if DEF_PAGER is not defined. 94. * (This might be preferable for security reasons.) 95. * #define DEF_PAGER ".../mydir/mypager" 96. */ 97. 98. 99. 100. /* 101. * Define PORT_HELP to be the name of the port-specfic help file. 102. * This file is found in HACKDIR. 103. * Normally, you shouldn't need to change this. 104. * There is currently no port-specific help for Unix systems. 105. */ 106. /* #define PORT_HELP "Unixhelp" */ 107. 108. #ifdef TTY_GRAPHICS 109. /* 110. * To enable the `timed_delay' option for using a timer rather than extra 111. * screen output when pausing for display effect. Requires that `msleep' 112. * function be available (with time argument specified in milliseconds). 113. * Various output devices can produce wildly varying delays when the 114. * "extra output" method is used, but not all systems provide access to 115. * a fine-grained timer. 116. */ 117. /* #define TIMED_DELAY /* usleep() */ 118. #endif 119. 120. /* 121. * If you define MAIL, then the player will be notified of new mail 122. * when it arrives. If you also define DEF_MAILREADER then this will 123. * be the default mail reader, and can be overridden by the environment 124. * variable MAILREADER; otherwise an internal pager will be used. 125. * A stat system call is done on the mailbox every MAILCKFREQ moves. 126. */ 127. 128. #define MAIL /* Deliver mail during the game */ 129. 130. /* The Andrew Message System does mail a little differently from normal 131. * UNIX. Mail is deposited in the user's own directory in ~/Mailbox 132. * (another directory). MAILBOX is the element that will be added on to 133. * the user's home directory path to generate the Mailbox path - just in 134. * case other Andrew sites do it differently from CMU. 135. * 136. * dan lovinger 137. * dl2n+@andrew.cmu.edu (dec 19 1989) 138. */ 139. 140. /* #define AMS /* use Andrew message system for mail */ 141. 142. /* NO_MAILREADER is for kerberos authentcating filesystems where it is 143. * essentially impossible to securely exec child processes, like mail 144. * readers, when the game is running under a special token. 145. * 146. * dan 147. */ 148. 149. /* #define NO_MAILREADER /* have mail daemon just tell player of mail */ 150. 151. #ifdef MAIL 152. # if defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) 153. # ifdef AMS 154. #define AMS_MAILBOX "/Mailbox" 155. # else 156. #define DEF_MAILREADER "/usr/ucb/Mail" 157. # endif 158. #else 159. # if defined(SYSV) || defined(DGUX) || defined(HPUX) 160. # ifdef M_XENIX 161. #define DEF_MAILREADER "/usr/bin/mail" 162. # else 163. # ifdef __sgi 164. #define DEF_MAILREADER "/usr/sbin/Mail" 165. # else 166. #define DEF_MAILREADER "/usr/bin/mailx" 167. # endif 168. # endif 169. # else 170. #define DEF_MAILREADER "/bin/mail" 171. # endif 172. #endif 173. 174. #define MAILCKFREQ 50 175. #endif /* MAIL */ 176. 177. 178. 179. #ifdef COMPRESS 180. /* Some implementations of compress need a 'quiet' option. 181. * If you've got one of these versions, put -q here. 182. * You can also include any other strange options your compress needs. 183. * If you have a normal compress, just leave it commented out. 184. */ 185. /* #define COMPRESS_OPTIONS "-q" /* */ 186. #endif 187. 188. #define FCMASK 0660 /* file creation mask */ 189. 190. 191. /* 192. * The remainder of the file should not need to be changed. 193. */ 194. 195. #ifdef _AUX_SOURCE 196. # ifdef AUX /* gcc ? */ 197. # define _SYSV_SOURCE 198. # define _BSD_SOURCE 199. #else 200. # define AUX 201. # endif 202. #endif /* _AUX_SOURCE */ 203. 204. #if defined(LINUX) || defined(bsdi) 205. # ifndef POSIX_TYPES 206. # define POSIX_TYPES 207. # endif 208. # ifndef POSIX_JOB_CONTROL 209. # define POSIX_JOB_CONTROL 210. # endif 211. #endif 212. 213. /* 214. * BSD/ULTRIX systems are normally the only ones that can suspend processes. 215. * Suspending NetHack processes cleanly should be easy to add to other systems 216. * that have SIGTSTP in the Berkeley sense. Currently the only such systems 217. * known to work are HPUX and AIX 3.1; other systems will probably require 218. * tweaks to unixtty.c and ioctl.c. 219. * 220. * POSIX defines a slightly different type of job control, which should be 221. * equivalent for NetHack's purposes. POSIX_JOB_CONTROL should work on 222. * various recent SYSV versions (with possibly tweaks to unixtty.c again). 223. */ 224. #ifndef POSIX_JOB_CONTROL 225. # if defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) || defined(HPUX) || defined(AIX_31) 226. # define BSD_JOB_CONTROL 227. # else 228. # if defined(SVR4) 229. # define POSIX_JOB_CONTROL 230. # endif 231. # endif 232. #endif 233. #if defined(BSD_JOB_CONTROL) || defined(POSIX_JOB_CONTROL) || defined(AUX) 234. #define SUSPEND /* let ^Z suspend the game */ 235. #endif 236. 237. 238. #if defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) 239. #include 240. #else 241. #include 242. #endif 243. 244. #define HLOCK "perm" /* an empty file used for locking purposes */ 245. 246. #ifndef REDO 247. #define Getchar nhgetch 248. #endif 249. #define tgetch getchar 250. 251. #define SHELL /* do not delete the '!' command */ 252. 253. #include "system.h" 254. 255. #if defined(POSIX_TYPES) || defined(__GNUC__) 256. #include 257. #include 258. #endif 259. 260. #if defined(POSIX_TYPES) || defined(__GNUC__) || defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) 261. #include 262. #endif 263. 264. #if defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) 265. # if !defined(DGUX) && !defined(SUNOS4) 266. #define memcpy(d, s, n) bcopy(s, d, n) 267. #define memcmp(s1, s2, n) bcmp(s2, s1, n) 268. # endif 269. # ifdef SUNOS4 270. #include 271. # endif 272. #else /* therefore SYSV */ 273. # ifndef index /* some systems seem to do this for you */ 274. #define index strchr 275. # endif 276. # ifndef rindex 277. #define rindex strrchr 278. # endif 279. #endif 280. 281. /* Use the high quality random number routines. */ 282. #if defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) || defined(RANDOM) 283. #define Rand() random() 284. #else 285. #define Rand() lrand48() 286. #endif 287. 288. #ifdef TIMED_DELAY 289. # ifdef SUNOS4 290. # define msleep(k) usleep((k)*1000) 291. # endif 292. # ifdef ULTRIX 293. # define msleep(k) napms(k) 294. # endif 295. #endif 296. 297. #ifdef hc /* older versions of the MetaWare High-C compiler define this */ 298. # ifdef __HC__ 299. # undef __HC__ 300. # endif 301. # define __HC__ hc 302. # undef hc 303. #endif 304. 305. #endif /* UNIXCONF_H */ 306. #endif /* UNIX */ unixconf.h